disney_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizue Rambosek
'Shizue Rambosek '''is a minor character of Disney's television program, ''Big Hero 6: The Series. ''She is a loving - caring mother of Ivona and wife of Predrag. She is a professional doctor. Background Official Description :''A mother is the most precious person in the life on everyone about which we cannot describe completely in the words. Ivona deeply loves her. However some of the valuable moments with our mother can be described. A mother is the most beautiful and caring person in our lives. She always cares every moment for every need without her any personal intention. She happily involves in our happy moments and understands our each and every likes and dislikes. She always guides to go ahead at right path and do right things in the life. She is a first teacher who teaches at every step of life. Personality Shizue is very ordinary woman who never considers her own happiness in front of her kid.. She always shows her interests in our every activity and laugh. She has a selfless soul and very kind heart full of lots of love and care. She is a woman with strong willpower who always teaches us of how to face the toughest challenges of the life. She always inspires to achieve good things in our life by overcoming all the hardships of the life. She is the first teacher of everyone whom teachings are always proved to be precious and valuable all through the life. She is the first, foremost and best friend of everyone’s life as no one can be true and real like her. She is the one and only who always stands with us in our all good and bad times. She always cares and loves us more than we deserve and others in her life. She gives us first priority of her life and gives us glimpse of hope in our bad times. The day Ivona born, it is her mother who becomes really happy. She knows our all the reasons of happiness and sadness and try to make us happy every time. There is a special bond exists between her and her daughter Ivona which can never be end. A mother never less her love and care to her kids and always give equal love and care to her every kid but all kids together can never give her a little love and care like her in her old age. Even after she never understands everyone wrong and forgive, like a small child. She understands our each and every activity, no one can never fool her. She never wants us to get hurt by someone and teaches to behave well with others. Physical Appearance Shizue is a young woman, who is 33 - year old and 1 .76 m tall in height, rather slender. She is of native Serbian and Japanese descent. She has grey eyes, fair skin and mahogany hair. With burgundy lips, round - shaped eyes and umber eyebrows.Usually, she ties her hair in high bun. Category:Characters Category:Females